Big brother
by Gordoth
Summary: An orphan loses everything the night when the Kyubi attacks. The boy learns that the Kyubi didn't do it on purpose, but it was forced. He swears he'd exact vengeance. However, while he studies how to become a ninja, he befriends the small child called Naruto Uzumaki. OCxAnko. We might turn M. Not First fic, but still bash my head in the gravel. OC telling Akatsuki a story (Mostly).
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, itachi would've been the main charecter.

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting**_

The group of ninja looked at the newcomer. They were all wearing the same black cloaks with red clouds over them, with colorfull nail polish and fancy rings. The group of missing ninjas were all adults, with more than eighteen years behind them. The newcomer looked at them, and with a smile, sat down on the ninth seat.

Everyone looked at him with the unspoken question: 'Who... Are you?'

The young man's features were obscured by a hood, a bandana which covered most of his forehead which was not covered by the hood, a mask which covered his mouth, nose and lower face, and lastly a pair of sunglasses which did a good job on hiding his eyes. He was almost as high as the highest member of the group, and was still growing. He was carrying a long, two handed sword on his back. Anything else about him was obscured by a long cloak, which was neither black neither had red clouds.

A man in his late twenties stood up. He had short and spiky orange hair, a lot of piercings, pale skin which somehow made him look like a corpse. Lastly, his eyes were purple with small circles inside them. With other words, he had the Rinnegan.

"Welcome to our humble group. We were just going to start, and didn't expect any more groupies. However, you joined us so I am happy to announce you as the Ninth." Said the orange haired man, earning silent applause from his comrades. "My name is Uzumaki Nagato, and I am the main representative of the group. I like leading the group. On my right is my trusty companion, Konan, and no, we are not a couple. The others, you know what to do." Introduced Nagato. His voice was deep and somehow unpleasant.

All eyes were now on Konan, who was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. Her body's curves were hidden by the cloak of the group. Her hair was light blue, a very pretty color. She had a flower in her hair, which was the same color. Her eyes had an amber light to them. Lastly, she had a piercing on her chin. She was attractive, at least by the newcomer's standards.

"As Nagato already told you, I am Konan. I am the only woman in the group. I like origami." She said. Her voice was kind on the ears, compared to Nagato's.

Next to her was sitting a strange person, with a carnivorous plant around his head, which had two colors. A black side and a white one. His eyes were a damp yellow, just like his hair.

"Hello, my name is Zetsu. I like eating humans." Introduced himself the strange person. His voice was more like the voice of a teenager in his early teens. Really childish.

Next to him was sitting a certain blue skinned man. His hair was being held up by a strange looking bandana. Said hair was a darker color blue than Konan's hair, and looked like a shark's fin. His eyes were really small, also he didn't seem to have eyelashes. He also had gills and his teeth were really sharp. The tallest of the group, he was holding a gient object which was probably a weapon with a skull-like handle ornament. It was wrapped in white bandages and it was hard to see what it really was.

"Hello, my name is Hoshigaki Kisame and this is Samehada. I like fighting, while Samehada likes the chakra of my enemies..." He said, petting the weapon, which in response grumbled as if in pleasure. His voice, however, was not.

Next to Kisame was sitting a tanned man, who was also hiding most of his features behind a mask. The only visible one were his red eyes with green pupils.

"Hello. My name's Kakuzu. And I love money." Introduced himself the strange looking person. A really deep voice coming from such a person.

Next to Kakuzu was sitting a red haired man, in his early twenties. He had emerald green eyes and was patiently looking at everybody with them. Behind him was a strange, human sized puppet which had shoulder long bluish-black hair and yellow eyes. It was a puppet, so it had dark skin.

"Hello, my name is Sasori and this is the Third Kazekage. I like puppets and art, while he likes iron." Calmly said the young man. His voice somewhat resembled Zetsu's.

Next to Sasori sat an old looking person. He had long, raven black hair, tied in a ponytail. The reason he looked old were the lines which ran through his face, making him look wise and aged. His eyes were pitch black, but that was normal for his clan. He could be considered attractive by many a woman.

"Uchiha. Itachi." Said the man. He didn't even bother to state what he liked. Itachi's voice was deep, but nowhere near Nagato or Kakuzu. It was even pleasant to the ears. Nagato sighed.

Next to itachi, contrary to belief, sat a man. He had long blonde hair, some of it tied to a pony tail, some flowing down his cloak and some covering his left eye. His eyes were sky-blue, with a lot of eye liner. His left eye was covered by a strange device, which looked like a smaller version of the image-only camera.

"Hm, my name is Deidara. And I, I LOVE true art!" Exclaimed the blonde, putting a creepy smile on his face, however, no one seemed affected by it. His voice was barely able to reach Sasori's lower pitch, which guaranteed an annoying person to listen to.

As Deidara sat down, disappointed, the man next to him stood up. He was of average height, with grey hair glued to his skull, so it wouldn't be ruined, deduced the newcomer. His hair was sleek, and as previous observation stated, the man probably used glue to achieve his unmoving hairstyle. His eyes were either really dark brown or black. He had a strange, three clawed red scythe on his back.

"I am Hidan. I serve lord Jashin and I enjoy fighting. I like sacrifising unbelievers." Said Hidan, sitting down. His voice was between Itachi's and Nagato's. Not pleasant, but not unpleasant.

It was now the newcomer's turn. He slowly stood up, and coughed to clean his throat.

"My name is Eno, and I am glad to be here. However, I find nothing in this world to my liking, so I am afraid I will be unable to tell you what I like." Said the newcomer. His voice was deep, really deep. He made Kakuzu sound like a little girl. It also somehow echoed, through the room, even though it was not a room to have an echo. He sat down, and looked to his left. Only two more.

Next to Eno sat a not really high person. He was a man, because Konan had said that she is the only woman in the group. He had short, spiky hair, which was black. And an orange, swirly mask with a hole for the right eye.

"I am Tobi! And Tobi is a good boy!" Announced the man(?), whose voice was definately pitched higher than Deidara's.

Next to him sat a man, the only one who wasn't wearing a closed cloak. His cloak, opened on the front revealed a red armor, scratched and dented on a few places, proving that he had experience in battle. His hair was wild, long and pretty much looked like a lion's mane. The man's face was strange. He had a crack running through it. From the left side to the right side, crossing his nose. His eyes were a different story. The right one was black, with a red pupil which had three tomoes. The Sharingan. And his left eye was simply purple, witch circles going through it. The Rinnegan. He stood up.

"I am Uchiha Madara. I like peace." Said the man. His voice was in between Nagato's voice and Kakuzu's.

Nagato stood up, after Madara sat down.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, I announce this meeting for officially started!" Said Nagato. "Tobi, you can now go and sit in the middle if you so desire." And Tobi stood up, ran/walked to the middle, and sat in the exact center of the carpet.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Exclaimed Tobi. He was probably smiling underneath his mask.

"So... Eno, was it?" Asked Madara, and after a nod from his groupie, continued." Since we all know each other's stories, I propose to you that you can tell us your story. Itachi will use his special skill on us, so you can recreate everything which happened. We will be watching. You won't even have to talk, the only thing you'll have to do is remember. And, after you tell us your story, we will each tell you our stories. Sounds fair?" Prposed Madara. Everyone nodded in agreement.

All eyes turned to Itachi. He sighed.

"Everyone look into my eyes, ok?" Asked Itachi, and those who were looking noticed how his eyes turned into the Sharingan, then his tomoes started spinning, gaining a form of a tree edged shuriken. And then everyone appeared in a black, empty space. They were all floating in it.

"Ok, so now, Eno, you have to tell us your story." Said Kakuzu. He had laid back, and it looked as if he was lying on the ground, but he was still floating in the empty space.

Eno though for a little, and then smiled underneath the mask.

"It all started on the ninth of June, nineteen years ago..."

**A/N: ****So that was it for the first chapter, I hope you people enjoyed it. If you ****did, be sure to leave a review****and if you want to read more, favourite and follow the story. **

**- ****C****hicken**


	2. Kyubi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata wouldn't have liked Naruto.

_**Chapter 2: Kyubi**_

Eno, born at the ninth of June, lost his father before he was in this world. The war was tasking. And was monstrous. His mother had became a widow, and she took care of her little baby the first year of his life. Then, she died from some illness that Eno couldn't name. And poor Eno was left an orphan two days after his birthday. The Leaf village left him with an orphanage, and with little to no hope of a family.

Four years after this, he was kicked out of the orphanage, because people had noticed him. Him and his... Eyes. The kid got harassed for his eyes, and their color. They called him 'demon-spawn'. The child had black eyes, with with black pupils. It looked as if his eyeballs have been dropped in a bucket of black paint.

Despite his difficulties with adults treating him as a war experiment, something which out to stay in the lab. Then happened the discovery of Orochimaru and his twisted experiments. People started looking at Eno with fear, hatred and disgust in their eyes. Some of the offended parents, those who had lost their children to the wicked experiments of the ex-kage-candidate went as far as to beat the child and blame it for being a monster. They thought that Orochimaru created him through their children's corpses or whatever hehad done with the kids. There were lost even infants.

Eno's reputation started to degrade as fast as a goddamned waterfall. The child was hated by half the village. However, he still had his friends from the orphanage. After being kicked out of the orphanage, and even before it, his hair was unkempt. Like a bird's nest, his hair housed more than just hair. Remnants of eggs, rotten vegetables and other things were daily thrown at him. That didn't bother him though, he was a patient person with really thick nerves.

He used to go to the Hokages and talk with them about things like the inheritance left by his family, when would he be able to retrieve it, even about becoming a ninja. That last option remained with him until the time he reached the age of six...

Then one night, after Itachi had left the group to go home, Eno and his friends were wandering the streets, when all of a sudden, the temperature dropped drastically. The air got heavy, and every one got scared, really scared. Then they heard a roar.

A roar. Deafening scream, which was calling forth the enemies of the creature which roared like this. The deafening roar sounded like an avalanche, pouring down a mountain, like a waterfall, giving the water underneath an endless beating. Like an explosion, destroying most of what they held dear.

The children started running towards the Hokage monument, further from the danger which seemed to have invaded the village. They heard screams of the sort of 'The Kyubi!' and 'Demon!'. They kept running.

Another type of screams started filling the night. Screams filled with a certain feeling, or two. Or three. Or more. Desperation. Fear. Pain. They were surrounded by desperation, choked by fear and filled with pain. The screams tore the night, and soon, more followed.

Then explosions started to echo throughout the village, houses being destroyed by orange limbs, which looked like tails. Small stands getting destroyed by giant legs. Then came the roar, again, but this time, it brought Hell with it. Fire burned the buildings in front of the monster.

The kids were now panicked. They didn't know where to go or what to do. Where was the Hokage? Wasn't he supposed to protect them? Wasn't he supposed to save the village from trouble?

The children saw figures jumping from roof to roof, looking for survivors. One of them not iced the group of kids and jumped in front of them. He had a mask which represented an animal, and was wearing the garments of an ANBU.

"What are you seven doing out at such a time? Go towards the Hokage monument, you will find the other villagers are there, the Hokage will soon take care of the Kyubi!" Shouted the ANBU, pointing to the faces on the mountain side. The kids ran towards the monument.

Then a house next to the ANBU collapsed, throwing debris everywhere. The man tried to get out of the way, but was crushed by the roof. Two of the boys screamed as shards from the house stabbed their bodies, while three others fell to the ground, death.

"Shan! Are you alright?" Almost screamed Eno, running to his best friend who's right hand was stabbed by a pipe. The boy was breathing frantically, his eyes wide with pain and filled with tears.

"We have to get outta here!" Shouted the only boy who was unaffected, other than Eno. "Guys, get up or imma leave you here!" His shouts turned to screams. After five seconds, the kid started running and hid behind a house. Eno helped Shan get up, and they both started running towards the Hokage monument.

Shan was getting paler and paler. Eno knew this was bad, since the other boy's eyes got fuzzy. The orphan stopped and shouted.

"Shan! Shan! Stay awake, don't go to the light, I'm gonna save you!" Screamed Eno, frantically grabbing the pipe and pulling. It slowly went out of Shan's hand, but when it left the skin, a fountain of blood started leaking to the ground. The boy screamed. Eno was looking around frantically, wandering what could be done.

He used his hands to stop the blood, but it kept pouring and was trying, with despair, he ripped his low quality shirt and tried to bandage his friend. But when he managed to do it, his friend had already lost consciousness.

"Shan! Shan! SHAAAN!" Screamed Eno, his eyes widening. Shan was still losing blood, even though a few times slower. Shan wasn't dead. At least, not yet. But Eno didn't know that. He thought his friend was dead. If he had tried to keep him alive a little longer, the ninja who was going their way could've saved Eno's friend.

Eno's eyes darkened. He looked in the direction of the monster, and saw it.

Dark orange fur. Nine tails. A monstrous maw, gaping at his opponents. Big eyes, huge enough to contain a fully grown man, two women (also fully grown) and two children about the age of nine or ten.

It was fighting some ninjas and the third Hokage, in black battle garments. The only thing which exposed the fact that he was the third was a kangi on his back, which said "Third". The third Hokage, who was like a grandfather figure for Eno, was fighting with a huge staff, longer than the third's height. It looked like a magician's wand, with golden ends and black body.

The ninjas were fighting against the demon, keeping it at bay for the moment. But where was the fourth Hokage? He should've been the one initiating the fight, not the third.

Eno was watching without words. His eyes were full of tears, he was crying and he knew it, but he was looking at the fight. The third Hokage was breathing fire, creating stone walls to block the monster's attacks. All in all, they were pushing the demon back.

"Kid! What are you doing here? Come on we gotta get out of the Kyubi's reach!" Said a ninja who came from behind. Eno let himself be taken away from the body of his friend, who ended up dying after a few minutes. The fourth Hokage then sealed the Kyubi in Naruto and died. The third Hokage became active again.

The next day the populace mourned the dead. Eno knew his best friend was among the names on the stone raised by the villagers to honor the heroes and casualties.

Three days later, Eno managed to get a meeting with the Hokage. The boy entered the office of the Hokage to find the old man looking at a few piles

of paperwork. The boy was slowly recovering from the shock of so many close people of his dying. The Hokage raised his head and looked at Eno. A limp smile crawled to his face.

"Eno, hello. As you can see, I am very busy and right now I am trying to finish all my work. So please, be quick about your request to speak with me." Said the Hokage. Eno nodded, but noticed how the Hokage started writing something down.

"Why did the Kyubi attack us." It was not a question. He knew that there was a reason the tailed beast attacked the village. The third Hokage looked at the child, eyebrows raised.

"The Kyubi is one of the bijuus, and that makes it unpredictable. Also, it was sealed in..." The Hokage realised that he said too much. Eno caught on.

"What happened with the person who had the Kyubi sealed within them? Weren't they supposed to contain it, as if they were a scroll with a sealed kunai in it?" Asked Eno, looking at the Hokage. Said man sighed. He knew that he screwed up.

"What I am about to tell you is an S class secret. Do not share with anyone, for the penalty is death."

"I don't have who to share with. So worry not, I will be silent." Interrupted Eno. He was saying the truth, his family was gone, his friends were dead and he was all alone in the world now. He was also hated by almost every person in Konoha, since they believed he called the Kyubi to help him. He was, after all, a 'demonspawn'. The third Hokage realised something. The boy in front of him was no longer a child. He had matured in one night, so swiftly that it was almost a miracle.

"Okay. By the way, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. You can call me by my name, because sharing this with you will make us closer than ordinary." Eno nodded. Hiruzen still couldn't believe the child was not acting like a brat. "Okay... So, let me begin with the explanation..."

"The fastest way possible, Hokage-sama. I do not want to waste both yours and my time." Interrupted Eno again, looking at Hiruzen. In the eye. This caused Hiruzen to notice that Eno's eyes, which had been a pure darkness before were now the same darkness, but with small white dots, barely visible inside them.

Stars... Realised Hiruzen. He wasn't called God of shinobi for nothing. This served as proof that his small subordinate's eyes were special. He out to look into scrolls for doujutsu next time.

"Okay Eno, but I would preffer that you do not interrupt me again. You knew of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, right?" Eno nodded. He knew of the man who saved the village. "Well he was secretly married to a woman by the name Uzumaki Kushina, and she was that container. The Kyubi was sealed inside her, but at that night, she was giving birth. This weakened the seal, not to a state which would free the Kyubi, but to a state which could free the bijuu if any outside force interfered. Exactly that happened." Eno's eyes narrowed, and Hiruzen saw determination and pure hatred towards the man who intervened.

For a moment, Hiruzen felt as if he was looking into the eyes of the Kyubi again. Filled with hate, but those eyes were holding it in, not releasing the negative feeling, unlike what the bijuu did.

"That man made the attempt to end the life of the baby, but the fourth Hokage stopped him. However, it was too late as the mysterious intruder extracted the Kyubi from Kushina and let it loose upon the village. However, the Kyubi would've fled if it was acting by its own will. It was not. The mysterious shinobi was controlling the strongest bijuu, using it to destroy Konoha. He obviously had an old grudge..." The third stopped.

He looked at Eno, realising that the boy was now looking at the paperwork.

"Was it Orochimaru?" Asked Eno. Hiruzen was caught by this. Orochimaru, his old student, the prodigy that betrayed the village.

"No. Even though Orochimaru is a strong shinobi, he is by no chance capable of controlling a bijuu, let alone surviving a fight with the fourth Hokage. No, it was a ninja of a different caliber." He stopped again.

He didn't want to share what he was told by Minato, but felt that the boy could be trusted. "Minato told me one thing before he left off to fight the Kyubi. 'Madara'. At first I didn't know what to think of it at first, but then I made an association. Only one man was name Madara in the history of the shinobi world. Uchiha Madara." He expected s different reaction by Eno.

The child stiffened. He knew only that Uchiha Madara was Hashirama Senju's rival and friend. They formed the hidden Leaf village together. Then Madara deserted. And then they killed each other in a battle, the Uchiha was fighting to take control over the Leaf while the Senju was fighting to protect the village.

"This is all I wanted to know. But there is one more thing, Hokage-sama." Announced Eno.

"I would like to be allowed to join the ninja academy when I reach the age, and also... Who is containing the Kyubi right now?" Asked Eno, looking at Hiruzen with the same seriousness and determination. Hiruzen sighed.

"It's the son of Minato and Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto. He is an orphaned infant now, so there is nothing he can do. You are forbidden from telling ANYONE that you know of the Kyubi. You are not allowed to threaten Naruto's well-being in any way." Said Hiruzen, looking at Eno seriously.

"I won't, he is a hero. And most people already know he contains the demon, so he might not be beaten or killed, but he will be treated worse than me. Sorry to disturb you, Hokage-sama." Replied Eno, bowing before leaving.

Hiruzen sighed, again. He just witnessed how an avenger was born, and how he seemed to be one of the few who honored the fourth Hokage's sacrifice, as well as Naruto's. The boy would have no friends, or at least only a little and would have no childhood.

Eno walked out of the Hokage tower, groaning. Madara Uchiha. So the man he had to kill turned out to be far stronger. Good thing he started training immediately after he decided he would have revenge. He bought fifteen training weights and put them on his limbs and anywhere else he could. Good thing his clothes covered them, otherwise the third would've reacted in a way which would've been bad for Eno.

However, it didn't matter. His savings went for a good cause, and not he was going to train as hard as he could, without joining the academy yet. He didn't fit the age requirements. He had to wait two years or more until he was allowed to join. Untill then, his body was going to be pushed to the limit every day, until he became strong enough to defeat Madara Uchiha.

**A/N: So what do you think about my story so far? Be sure to leave a review and follow or favourite (both if possible) to make me happy!**

_- Chicken_


	3. Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would've looked more like Pain.

_**Chapter 3: Friendship**_

Eno looked at the mirror, somehow disappointed to see that he was still the same person he used to be two years ago. Eno, now twelve years of age, had just graduated the academy. It had not been a challenge, as for when he joined he already was going around with about two hundred extra kilograms on him, feeling like a walking house. He had also learned how to throw things at a target, and most of those things looked like shurikens and kunai knives, so he knew, to N extend, how to deal with the ninja tool training, physical training and also he got good at reading, for he found it interesting.

He was now looking at himself, tall, five and a half feet height. He could be considered tall, but right now he felt as if it didn't matter to him. What mattered was his training. His body had been developing with well described muscles, and with a healthy diet which consisted of unhealthy fast food. But then again, the boy knew that he was not on par with anyone from the academy.

The reason for this was quite simple. He might be mediocre in jutsu and ranged combat, but he was out of the league of even some of the teachers. Even though he didn't show most of his skill and abilities, he was still able to beat half his classmates in the taijutsu training they had gotten.

What else could he say about himself? Vengeance obsessed Genin, who was trying to be as discreet about his skill as possible. He was still unable to beat any Hyuga alive, but with his weights off he could have a chance against academy students from the family.

Looking at the mirror, Eno was looking at himself. Unkempt, bedraggled , black as his eyes hair was making an ironical halo around him, as if he was some strange saint. His eyes were as black as ever, with the exception that Sarutobi had noted some years ago, the miniature white dots in his black visors. His skin had gotten an even greater tan, from being outside all day, running and exercising. He did nothing else but that. Well, occasionally reading, but that was once a week, big rest and stuff.

He was wearing a black coat, with long sleeves which reached to his hands, and a strange tail-like extension which reached to the back of his knees. His front was uncovered, revealing a dark red shirt. His hands would later be gloved, by a special type of gloves which had detachable tips. All he had to do was infuse them with chakra, and he would be able to touch everything he wanted, feeling it.

He was wearing short pants which reached just above his knees. They were a baggy pair of shorts, with lots of pockets and had a really dark purple color. His sandals were however the strangest thing about him. They were long, really long, reaching up to his knees. The sandals were black, but on the underneath they were bright red.

He was wearing his headband with the sign of Konoha on his forehead, covering most of it. His eyes would be hidden by a pair of fancy sunglasses, which were ironically discovered a while ago, on a sale which let him buy them fro eighty present less than they actually cost. And last but not least, his unusually large lips would be hidden away by a mask, and then no one would be able to recognize him. However, that was how he walked around everyday. And how he trained, with the exception of hi coat.

Eno sighed. He remembered that conversation he had with the third Hokage six years ago. He had started training recklessly, just as he had decided. And he had seen Naruto. He had met the kid. Irony was not an ally of Eno, since Naruto ended up living on the floor above his apartment. Which was pretty strange. And suspicious.

Well, actually he couldn't complain. He was always out running, exercising and training, so when he came back home he was always beat and slept like a corpse. The only few times he had conversed with Naruto were when the smaller kid had bumped into him a few times, and when he had gotten five years old. Eno had simply congratulated him.

However, the young Genin had noticed how the villagers treated Naruto. They didn't have neighbours at least, who would probably bang on Naruto's door, go in his house and be scumbags.

Eno shrugged those thoughts and took his mask and glasses from the stand next to his bed. His gloves were next to the front door which led outside. After getting ready, Eno smiled underneath his mask. Today was the day he would get to meet his Genin team and jounin sensei.

As he walked through the to door, Eno heard weeping noises from the upper floor.

Strange, Naruto wasn't the kind of child to cry for nothing. It was suspicious, to say the least. So Eno, the noble hero went up the stairs and looked at a little ball crying on the terrace. It was Naruto, no doubt.

The little boy was impossible to be mistaken for somebody else. His short, spiky, yellow hair was one of the things which made him easily noticeable. Right now, from his curled position, Eno could only see that he was wearing a white T-shirt, dark blue shorts and short blue sandals.

Eno was still in the middle of the stairway, looking at Naruto from a point of view which made him look at Naruto from a mouse's point of view. So, the young Genin started climbing up the stairs. Naruto was still silently weeping.

Eno was now walking towards the small kid. Naruto heard his footsteps, because he raised his head to look at the person who came to probably beat him... Again. And then, the small child noticed that it was a mysterious ninja, looking him up and down.

Eno was once again, ironically, looking at Naruto's face. He was always doing this whenever he got into a conversation with the small child. He always looked into Naruto's big, ocean blue eyes. He had... Beautiful eyes, making Eno feel an envy towards Naruto he had never felt before, not towards anyone. So Eno took his eyes off of Naruto's eyes and inspected him.

His side's were wet, from tears, and his eyes were a tad bit reddish, because he seemed to have been rubbing his eyes. He had three whisker marks on his cheeks, something which probably appeared because of the Kyubi. He had a swirly flame on his white shirt, and his pants are dirty, because of the fact he had tripped and fallen.

"Uhmm... Who are you?" Asked Naruto, completely getting Eno off guard. The small kid don't remember him? Wow.

"I am Eno... The neighbour. Don't you remember me?" Introduced himself Eno, wandering if there was not something wrong. Naruto seemed to have remembered him a few days ago, when he had wished him a happy birthday.

"Mhm... No." Replied Naruto, after a few seconds of him holding his chin and thinking. Eno then decided to uncover his face, so he could be recognized. After taking his glasses and mask off, he smirked when Naruto seemed to spawn a memory.

"No, still no memory of you." Eno sweatdropped. He couldn't believe Naruto didn't remember him. Did he meet so many people every day or what? Even if it was so, it was still unusual.

"I am that guy who told you 'Happy Birthday' the other day! Don't you remember my eyes at least?" Tried Eno, and was happy when he saw Naruto making the connection at last.

"Ooh, so that's you! I... You are not mad at me for forgetting?" Asked Naruto, an uneasy smile adorned his face. Eno smiled and patted his head.

"Nah, I'm not. You know, since it's early in the morning, wanna go eat something?" Offered Eno, without expecting the reaction he caused in the small boy in front of him.

"Really? You wanna hang out with me?" Naruto asked, and Eno nodded to confirm. Naruto hugged him and said a few words which touched the young Genin. "You are the first to ever want to hang out with me! Thank you..."

First ever to lead him out? To treat him? He looked like a nice kid, so why in the Burning Hells wouldn't anyone want to go and be a friend with Naruto. The boy was just radiating joy and was an interesting person as a whole. But it seemed that his demons were catching up to him. But why would people dislice somebody just because of what he had inside him?

"Well, if you tell Mr what you like eating, we can go and eat some. It's not gonna be far away, right?" Eno broke the silence. Naruto released the young Genin from his embrace and his smile grew even wider.

"There is that place, Ichiraku Ramen, they make the best ramen there!" Exclaimed Naruto, and Eno left himself be led by the small kid.

After a while, they reached Ichiraku Ramen, and as it turned out, ramen was amazing! Eno found himself eating a second bowl along with Naruto. It was quite tasty, and wasn't all that expensive.

After they finished up, they started talking about life and why it sucked.

"I want to be the Hokage when I grow up, but I have to become a really strong ninja, and the problem is that jiji doesn't want to let me go to the academy! I have to get older, he said! I am six years old! Isn't that enough?" Finished Naruto. Eno smiled. He used to be like him.

"You know what, I also wanted to be a ninja like you, but Hokage-sama said that I must grow up, so I could be allowed to enter the academy. But don't you worry, when you get eight years old, you will be able to get in the academy, and no one will be able to stop you!" Exclaimed Eno. Naruto smiled. After a while, Naruto decided to ask.

"Eno-niisan, why did you become a ninja?" Eno sighed. He would tell him, either way. Naruto respected him, so the boy deserved at least this.

"I want to be able to protect my friends. To protect my prescious ones. To exact my... My vengeance." Answered Eno, looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"I knew it! You are just way to good to become a ninja for any other reason!" Exclaimed Naruto, smiling happily. But his smile dissapeared after a second. "But... Eno-niisan, am I one of your prescious people?" Asked Naruto. Eno smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You are Naruto. You are, from now on, my ototou."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter!**  
_ - Chicken_


	4. Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Jyraia would've been alive right now.

_**Chapter 4: Team**_

Eno got into the room, as fast as he could. He had kind of forgotten himself back there, at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Naruto had started crying, but he was happy at the same time. No had hugged him. Then, when he was about to pay, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen said it was on the house. He had thanked him heartily.

Now Eno got into the room, and noticed he wasn't that late. There were a few more people who were late, so Eno's worries dissipated instantly. He entered the room, greeted the teacher, and went to sit on his place. His classmates were already there, sadly.

One of them was an annoying Inuzuka girl, Hana was her name. She liked pranking him, and he was surprised when he noticed the fart bag on his spot.

"Hana, I think that it would be nice if you took your pranking tool. Since this could as well be our last day in the class, so... Let's remember each other with good, ok?" Asked Eno, kindly taking the fart bag and handing it over to Hana.

She looked at him and groaned. She was a pretty girl, however very much resembled a tomboy. She had two red fangs on her cheeks, long brown hair, dark eyes and pale skin. But not the unpleasant pale skin, milky pale. Hana also had a small dog on her head, that was her comrade. Eno didn't bother remembering its name, since... Those dogs got way too crazy and long names, it was too complicated remembering them if he wasn't going to be on the same team as her. And he wasn't, because Inuzukas were taijutsu specialist, and him being a taijutsu focused ninja was not going to bode well in the team as a whole.

"Ah, Eno, I didn't notice you there..." Said sarcastically Hana, taking the fart bag and hiding in her bag. The dog on her head groaned, as if saddened.

"Oh, Hana, look who woke up!" Announced his other classmate, a boy with short hair. This was Ko, an annoying Hyuga branch house member, who didn't seem to bother. Even though he was part of the branch house, he didn't seem to bother with anything else but boasting about how strong the Hyuga clan was compared to any other. Eno was going to make a comment about the Uchiha being superior because of the Sharingan, but... He decided against it.

"Mhm, yeah, hi." Greeted Eno, even though pretty absent mindedly. Then Ko started instantly boasting that this would never happen in the Hyuga clan, that the superior training and teaching in manners would never allow a member of either branch to conduct such pathetic late arrival.

Eno sighed. He did not like being around people. He was preeeety anti-social. And now he was sitting next to two of the most annoying people, ever. Well, he wouldn't have to do anything in order to get away from those two. All he had to do was simply wait, until everyone was here, so he could hear the teams and get rid of his annoying classmates. They could change to good, but... He didn't want to stay with them for the bad moments.

Socially awkward was added to his list when he realised that he wouldn't have what to talk about with them, even if they were friends. That was probably why the Inuzuka girl was pranking him.

He sighed, and went back to looking out of the window.

After a few minutes of the Hyuga boy blabbering about why the Hyuga clan was the best clan, a.d Eno felt annoyed with him, though he didn't say anything. His voice wasn't that much of a nuisance.

"Ok, class, today is the day we will be parting ways. I hope you have all brought your headbands, and that all of you are ready to move on in your ninja carriers. Now, I will tell you all the teams." Said their sensei, whose name was Iruka. Murmurs sounded through the room. Normally, Eno would be mad, but now he was not even going to bother. No bonus history lessons today, so he just allowed himself to feel asleep.

"Ok, so, let's begin. Team seven will be composed..." Eno didn't bother listening. It didn't concern him who would go where.

"Well, you are lucky teme, we are not on the same team. But don't you think you are gonna make it out of my pranks, you and I both know you need someone to give you some attention!" Exclaimed Hana, smacking him on the back of his head. He groaned as his classmate laughed mischievously.

Eno looked at Iruka,, his eyes would've been screaming 'I'm bored!', but only if they were not the color they were.

"Team nine, Ibuse Makark, Eno and Shiina Loarf. Your jounin sensei will be Mitarashi Anko." Announced the chuunin, making Eno smile. If he was with Ibuse, it was all fine and ok.

Ibuse looked up at Eno, from his seat down at the middle row. Eno simply nodded to his new teammate.

Shiina was however, a bit problematic. The real deal about her was that she was probably the best kunoichi following every other girl in the academy that wasn't a fan-girl. With out her words, she wasn't bad because she wasn't trying, she was bad because she couldn't.

He turned to look at her, and noticed she was absent mindedly smiling, probably pleased with the fact Ibuse would be on her team. Eno couldn't blame her. Ibuse was just... Amazing. He was a bit chubby, but he also had muscle mass. He looked like an Akimichi, to the extend he was almost always smiling, but his infatuation wasn't with food, it was about having friends, and being the good guy. Ibuse excelled at teamwork, at going together with his friends, at being the guardian.

Good thing was, he passed with flying colors, almost getting the rookie of the year title. However, he couldn't outdo the specialized clans and dealt with the fact he was going to be able to keep his team in good shape, because he was able to interfere and stop any fight, just by saying stop. He was influential, as he was a person who could protect his comrades. Eno, however, didn't know if he himself could protect the ones he held dear, and those ones who were his comrades.

After everyone was informed of their teams and jounin senseis, Iruka left. Shortly after, a few jounin came and took most of the group, only two teams remained. His, number nine, and number eleven, the one which had Ko on it.

"I bet our sensei will arrive before you!" Said Ko, smirking victoriously as a man entered. He was wearing normal jounin attire, and he wasn't a woman, so, naturally, Ko won his own bet. The trio left, leaving Eno alone with his teammates.

"What do you think of the team, Eno-san?" Asked Ibuse, sitting next to Eno. The young boy was smiling, as always.

He had three whiskersmall tattoos on his forehead, saying 'friends above all'. He had short, Brown hair and a pair of big blue eyes. Somehow, his eyes were blue, being unusual for people with his hair color. His skin was pale. His headband was loosely hanging around his neck, while his shirt was the same color as the headband. He had short white pants, and normal blue sandals.

"Well, the teams is not bad, that's all I can say." Answered Eno, looking back at Ibuse. Said teammate was still smiling, but his eyes were saddened. He looked to his right, where Shiina was sitting. She had passed the test almost by sheer luck, but ironically, she was placed with mister Vendetta and Sunny man. She didn't really mind being with sunny man but mister Vendetta... Now that was a different story.

They all knew how Eno didn't bother saying hi. But everyone has met him three, four times in the village, but only seeing him run for exercise. He was training, that was the only thing he did. Train and train. Even Ko knew that his training revenue was superior to every Hyuga, except the young clan heiress, who probably reached his relentless training.

He was probably capable, even more so than Ibuse, but... They didn't know. He didn't show them any exceptional speed, any exceptional skill. He only knew how to do it all in advance. He passed with nice success, but wasn't praised. He didn't have parents to do so, and he wasn't really willing to talk about it.

"Hey, Shiina." She looked up at Eno, who was facing her. "Train harder. Learn to do stuff. Ask our sensei for help. Don't hesitate in doing it. You must get stronger, or you will end up slowing us down." He told her. Ruthlessly. His voice said it all, he didn't bother if she were to get offended. He didn't care.

"Don't be so harsh, Eno-san. Shiina-san is just having troubles getting the hang of things, but soon she will be a capable ninja, just like you and me." Ibuse said. He was still smiling, though this time, his eyes were not.

Just as Shiina was about to say something, the door opened with a loud slam, as a woman on about sixteen to eighteen years entered. She was wearing a provocative outfit, short skirt with an almost see through vest, which looked like tangled, short black ropes. Her upper body was covered by a huge coat , with the color of the door, really pale brown. Her hair was purple, tied behind her head to look like a turkey's tail. Her eyes were light brown and had no pupils.

This was supposedly Anko Mitarashi. She was eating a dango. And was smiling widely, untill she noticed the group that was looking at her.

"Damn, I'm late..." She muttered to herself. "Oh well, hello there brats! I am Mitarashi Anko and I will be your jounin sensei for the following few years. Now, follow me to a secluded area where I can mole- err... See if you are worth my time!" She introduced herself.

Eno smiled underneath his mask. They had something in common, at least she and him. They both were shunned by the village, and had a certain man to kill. In his case, it was the already dead (at least presumed), Madara Uchiha. In Anko's case, Orochimaru, who also had played a role in making Eno unable to show himself in public for a while.

They left the academy and made their way to the dango shop, from which Anko probably bought her dangos, at least usually. They sat on a table, the students on the left side and Anko on the right side.

"So... Introduce yourselves!" Ordered Anko, and started eating the dango she just ordered.

"Hello. My name is Ibuse. My clan is good with poisons, I know how to use lots and lots of poisons. I like friendship. Also, I can utilise water jutsu and I am planning in becoming part of the ANBU to protect my friends and the village." Introduced himself Ibuse. Anko nodded. She had felt something about the boy, being able to sense chakra with a simple jutsu, and had discovered a small organ next to his stomach. It was filled with poison.

"My name is Shiina... I became a ninja n cause my family wanted me to. I like watching movies. My dream is to visit the west. I... I am not really good at anything... I would require bonus training if possible..." Said Shiina, clearly embarrassed. Anko looked at her third 'possible' teammate, and noticed he was facing the wall.

"My name is Eno. I can do taijutsu. I know history. I hate one man. I want to kill that man. Is that enough, Anko-sensei?" Asked/replied the strange boy. Anko nodded and groaned. It was her turn.

"Oh well, you already know my name, so... Yeah. I like dangos, bean soup and sake. I dislike traitors. I dreamed of killing Orochimaru, but I realised it was a foolish dream, so now I am just helping the village." Said Anko. Eno sneered, making a strange sound. Ibuse smiled at her comment, while Shiina looked at her surprised.

"Well then... If we are done introducing, what are going to do next? Aren't you going to give us a task or something?" Asked Eno. Anko smiled.

"You already passed my test, so... I mean, you will make a team, Shiina will try to work harder so she doesn't slow you two down, Ibuse is just what teams need, and you will need them for the time being, because when you go to kill that man... Well, you might be with them, who knows? But if you want a task so much... Pay for my dangos!" Said Anko before dissapeaeing in a flush of leaves.

"Damn, I'm not paying." Said Eno, standing up to leave. Shiina took out some money and put it on the table.

After making a few steps away from the team, he looked back. This would work. It had to. This team was going to help him become even stronger. And he would be doing all the stuff he had to in order to get strong enough to kill Madara. And in the meantime, protect Naruto... His little ototou.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, now leave a review to make me happy! :)**

_- Chicken_


End file.
